


icarus averted

by Ashling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Goddess of Thunder Jane Foster, Iron Woman Maya Hansen, Jane Foster is thorough and responsible, Maya Hansen is a scientific rockstar, Meanwhile Maya Hansen is the kind of scientist who will get her PhD before she's 30, Teamwork, but also Licks Weird Plants out of curiosity, but also a scientific dork who just wants to find things out REAL FAST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling





	icarus averted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilacsigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/gifts).

"Maya? Is that you?" Jane's voice is tinny in Maya's ear, and Maya makes a mental note to upgrade the speakers.

"Mm-hmm. Just plummeting to earth from space, no big deal." 

Suddenly, there's a strong wind blowing upwards, slowing Maya's descent, growing stronger and stronger until she's hovering mid-air about twenty stories up from the ground. Jane is below, squinting up at her from the middle of a cornfield.

"What happened?" she demands.

"Battery malfunction," Maya says.

"Oh my God, did you not build in a set of backup batteries?" 

Maya grins. "Who needs those when I've got a girlfriend?"


End file.
